BATIM: The Ink Kingdom
by Naruby7
Summary: A prince is sent off on a mission to find his future bride, but could he convince her that they are meant to be? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an alternate version of BATIM because only two chapters are out now of the game, and I'd rather see all five chapters before I consider writing an in-game story.**

 **So let's get to it. Enjoy!**

A kingdom stood, strong and mighty, a part of a mountainous region. Most of the mountain region was taken over by it, although it blended well enough to look like it was always there. The land that flourished around the mountainous land was grassland and wild trees bundled together into a large forest. The kingdom followed the mountain range trail, and any other villages made on the this trail were occupied by kingdom residents and citizens.

Within the main castle, the king was in the throne room, standing with his throne behind him, and his son knelt before him. The king wore black, white, and golden royal robes, while his son, the prince, wore a black suit with a black trench coat that trailed behind him, and white gloves over his hands.

The prince is about to receive his father's blessing to go beyond their land to a side where mostly cities reside in their democracy to find someone important.

"You have learned all that could be taught to a prince, and now the time has come for you to be Sent Off. You are to leave the kingdom for a while, take a journey to the other side, and learn how to live on your own. But remember, your sole and most important objective is to find your future bride. The future queen of our kingdom when it is time for you to be king. It is a very important task, and you may see a few of our own there since they are carrying out tasks of their own, in case you may need assistance in an emergency. Now, my son, I grant you my blessing to go, and find your future wife," the King said, as he laid his scepter on the kneeling prince's shoulder.

After the king removed his scepter, his son stood up as he signed loudly.

"Oh my gos- What is it now Bendy?" the King asked.

Prince Bendy dusted himself off and fixed his white cuffs as he replied, "It's just that, I'm going off on this _field trip_ of a mission to find my bride, but what for? I can obviously run a kingdom on my own. I don't need hel-"

The pound of his father's scepter on the ground echoed harshly in the room, which made Prince Bendy go silent.

"Bendy, your arrogance isn't fit to run a kingdom, and you do not seem to grasp as to why a future bride is important," the King said, as Prince Bendy lowered his head in recognition of his absurd remark.

"Let me explain: you are searching for a future wife so that she can rule by your side as the future queen of our kingdom. She is not only a wife that you will love and cherish as she does for you so that you will not grow cold, but also a queen and the most loyal to you. She will keep you in balance, so that the kingdom will be at balance. You both will expose each others' strengths and weaknesses so that you can become stronger together as a whole, and the kingdom will continue to prosper, along with your further-future heir to the throne. Do you see why this is so important? And why the Link training was as well?" the King explained.

"Yes, I understand. Link training helps me to sense the inner heart of anyone, which can help me find my future bride if her inner song blends with mine," the prince said, as his father nodded.

"Yes. You did exemplary to sense, but no heart here blended with yours, just like mine when I was your age. Now, my son, it is time for you to begin your journey," the King said, as he approached his son and hugged him.

"Be safe, my son, and find your perfect bride. Goodbye," the King said, with hope and sadness, as his startled son hugged him back and said,

"I will, dad. I won't let you down, and don't worry about me. I'll be alright."

After separating from the hug, the prince gathered his belongings and left on a secret carriage to the city, as the King watched from his balcony.

Then he thought, _'Oh gosh, I hope his bride isn't just a female version of my son! He's a good man, but he's somewhat rowdy and mischievous! If his bride is the same...'_

The King walked back into the castle, heading to his room while holding his head and saying, "I need a nice, long rest before he comes home. I might need as much as I can get."

 **A little shorter than usual, but the next chapter will make up for that.**

 **See ya soon. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking around the darkening city streets as the sun slowly hid itself from view, the prince was observing his surroundings and the people as he remembered once traveling to the city when he was a preteen to see the city up close, besides learning about it in his studies.

He already found an apartment on the fifteenth floor of a building where he could look out from the balcony and almost see over the whole city. His clothes and stuff were brought up by the help of his driver, Donny, who drove him through the city in a car after he was dropped off by the carriage driver. Donny, who was from his kingdom, gave him tips on how to live in the city, and the prince thanked him. Bendy grew accustomed to city life quite easily, especially since his father prepared him for traveling there when he would be Sent Off, and he suspected that his son might have to find his future bride there.

As he continued walking, since he was heading to a restaurant he reserved a few days ago, he noticed a young girl singing a song for change, as her brother was entertaining a crowd on another corner with a flute. He approached the young girl and asked her why she was singing, and she informed him about her brother and that their mother was sick and couldn't work. The prince asked how much they needed, and the girl said one hundred more dollars for the rent, and he gave her one hundred along with a bag of fruit he bought from a fruit vendor nearby. The girl thanked him and was almost in tears as she hugged the prince, and he patted her head and said he didn't like seeing kids out this late, especially in the situation they were in. The girl brought the food and money to her brother, who jumped for joy and quickly collected his money, as they raced home.

As Bendy continued walking, he saw the restaurant he reserved a seat in, as he headed over there. He walked in and verified that he called as the head waiter lead him in to his table. The round tables and chairs stood in a semi-circle towards a dance floor with a stage just behind it. The first row of tables, consisting of three tables in four sections was on ground level, and the next row behind was slightly lifted up by two inches as the other two were lifted the same way. Bendy was seated at the third section, second row by himself. Every table had a plant in a vase on the center, with a large plate and utensils on the side of the plate for each seated person. Bendy plucked the menu that stood leaning on the vase up, and he looked through it to see what he wanted for later. He was more intrigued to watch the first few shows and then eat, although a sweet scent played on his senses as he couldn't identify it's source.

In this theater restaurant, a show would be played, then lighter music would play as the waitresses attended to the tables in their sections for orders, refills, or serving food, and then another performance would be shown and the cycle continues. The waitresses would change rows after two cycles to keep them on their toes, and to prevent them from losing focus if they happen to know the people they are serving.

Bendy watched two performances and didn't order anything yet, as he took sips of his water to stay alive. During the serving time of the waitresses, Bendy refused an order again until after the next performance. It was then that he inhaled the sweet scent again that he couldn't identify clearly. He looked left at the people and waitresses, and when he looked right, his eyes widened in curiosity.

The waitress of the section on his right was serving the people food and collecting appetizers to put on her cart, but the way she did so was in a dance-like sequence. She held a serious expression with midnight blue eyes that focused on what she was doing, but her grace was evident in her arm movements and steps. Her black, somewhat wavy hair swayed over and behind her shoulders, as she placed finished plates on her cart and took a water pitcher with her white gloved hands to refill water cups.

Bendy couldn't take his eyes off of her, as he failed to notice that the show was starting again until the waitresses retreated behind the section seats to await the end of the show. He noticed that the waitresses were trading sections again, as he saw that the dancing waitress he kept his eyes on was appointed to his section.

The prince turned away as he continued to watch the show, his hands and face feeling hot, as he thought,

 _'Why does she dance as she serves? Is it to relieve her boredom of her job, or does she enjoy it? She seems focused on her work, so she may not be bored. Her memory is certainly very good since she knows exactly what food to place where... wait, why is my heart racing? I feel like I'm burning up... why is she effecting me this way... unless...!'_

Bendy breathed in slowly and out, as his senses intensified while he closed his eyes. He could hear the heartbeats of every person in the room, and one heartbeat caught his attention. It sounded like a song to him, a sweet melody that harmonized with his own completely. His eyes shot open as he realized that the melodious heartbeat that sang with his own belonged to the dancing waitress.

 _'What... a-already?! Father told me it took him six months to find mom, and I found my bride in a month! Wow... heh...heh heh... I found my bride...,'_ Bendy thought, as a small smirk formulated on his lips.

As the show on stage ended, and a piano sonata followed, the waitresses began taking orders and refilling drinks, as Bendy patiently waited for his waitress to approach his table, tapping his fingers on it with a smile on his face.

 _'I wonder what kind of a person she is... is she sweet, bossy, meticulous, artistic, gloomy, dark, or gentle but with some flare…? I wonder what she will think of me... would she like me, or hate me at first...? Would she come and live in my kingdom, or reject... hmm, so many questions... but I won't get anywhere thinking like this. I need to just talk to her, get to know her, then we'll see what happens then,'_ Bendy thought, and then a steady, medium-key voice asked,

"Excuse me sir, is there anything I can get you to eat?"

Bendy looked upward to see the dancing waitress standing next to the table. He could see her clearly now, and he noticed a touch of black lipstick on her upper lip only, and that she wore all black with a skirt that reached her knees, black stockings, and black boots with silver clips, and a white apron over the front of her clothes since she was working. Her eyes were gentle and patient, her hair partially stood over one of her eyes, and her hands stood together.

On her apron was sewed her name: Angie.

Angie noticed that his eyes were a dark red, and that he didn't seem to have a nose, but she was sure that he could smell. His straight black hair was combed upward and made an inward arc at the top, looking as if it was perfectly cut out into a semi-circle. His suit made him look sharp, and she noticed that he didn't wear a tie, but had a white undershirt.

After a moment, Angie looked downward as she cleared her throat and asked, "Um, sir? Is there anything I can get you to eat?"

Bendy snapped out of his hypnotic state, feeling a little embarrassed, and then he spoke, "Uh, yes. Actually. I would like something."

"Okay. What would you like?" Angie asked, with a small smile.

Bendy had previously known what he wanted, but he lost his trail of thought when Angie appeared before him. However, it quickly came back to him, as he ordered his meal along with an appetizer. She asked what drink he would like, and he asked her what type of wine would she recommend for the meal. She replied that a red wine would go well with his meal, and he took her recommendation.

Angie curtsied after speaking with Bendy as he bowed his head to her, and then she headed out to set his order to the kitchen staff. Bendy noticed that she was the only one who curtsied when taking orders from people, and that made his smile and think,

 _'Well well. She already fits in my kingdom... such manners...'_

Angie served the other few patrons their meals, as she served Bendy his appetizer. She noticed that his cup of water was three quarters empty, and she headed to her cart to grab the water pitcher. As she was refilling his cup, she couldn't help but feel that someone was staring at her. She looked around and saw that it wasn't anyone at the other tables, and then she realized who it might be. Slowly, she turned to not make it obvious, as she saw that Bendy was staring at her with a kind smirk. She quickly looked down at what she was doing as she felt her cheeks heat up. Bendy's smirk widened as he looked away and thought,

 _'Interesting reaction...'_

Angie served the main courses as she took any appetizer plates away. Bendy poured the glass of water Angie filled earlier into the plant vase, and then he started eating. He picked up the glass of wine that Angie recommended, and he held it up to look at it's color. He swirled it around gently in the bell-shaped glass, and then he lowered the glass to smell the wine as oxygen that entered the wine from being swirled made the fragrance more powerful. Finally, Bendy took a sip of the red wine, holding it in his mouth to savor the sweet flavor of it.

 _'She was right. It goes perfectly with this meal... she's educated well,'_ Bendy thought, as he swallowed the wine, and then Angie appeared with her pitcher to fill his empty water cup.

"You were right about the wine. It's simply divine. How did you know it would work so well with my meal?" Bendy asked her, while swishing the cup in his hand.

Angie looked at him and replied, "I learned about wine in college. I had a project I had to construct, and I decided to base it on wine, since I didn't know much about it at the time."

"Oh, I see. For what did you attend college for, if I may ask?" Bendy asked.

"Well, I studied two years in music, and then in hospitality. I have Associates Degrees in both," Angie said.

"Fascinating. You must be a hard worker to handle going to college for two subjects in four years. Very diligent," Bendy said, noticing how Angie smiled shyly and rubbed her arm.

"Th-Thank you sir. I must attend the other tables now. Excuse me," Angie said, as she bowed her head, and then headed to the other tables, hiding her light blush.

Bendy watched her go with a small smile, and then he looked back at his wine and thought, _'Hard worker, diligent, experienced in music and hospitality... interesting indeed...'_

After the next show, which was the last one, the waitresses were taking the remaining dishes on their carts as the patrons started to leave. Bendy stood a little longer as he took sips of his water, and he noticed that Angie was cleaning every other table before his. Then she came over to his table and took his plates and cup.

"Thank you for the dinner. It was exquisite, Mrs. Angie," Bendy said, testing something.

"You're welcome sir, but it is Ms., to clarify," Angie said, and Bendy nodded.

"Yes. Ms. Angie. Thank you, very much," Bendy said, passing her his water cup, and she took it.

Angie turned and walked to her cart, as Bendy watched after her. Then someone approached the table, as Bendy turned to see that it was the owner of the establishment. He greeted Bendy and said that he remembered seeing him as a child and that his father helped him keep his establishment going. As they spoke, Angie looked towards them, especially keeping her eye on Bendy, until they looked towards her and then she kept on working as if she wasn't looking.

"Angie? Yes, she has been working here for a while. She's kind, quiet, respectable. Why do you wish to know, if I may ask your highness?" The owner asked him.

"I'm curious of her, actually. I wish to get to know her better. May I speak to her so that I may inquire her about a date?" Bendy asked.

"I'm sorry prince. I don't like people asking my waitresses or my staff out on dates and such during work hours. I can only say that Angie mentioned going on walks in the morning to the southern park, but you didn't hear that from me," the owner replied, as he winked on his last sentence, and Bendy smiled with a little amusement.

"Thank you," Bendy said, shaking the owner's hand.

"Don't mention it. Really. Think of it as a token of appreciation for what your father has done for me," the owner said, and then he released Bendy's hand and left.

As Bendy headed out the door, he looked back at Angie and then turned to leave. Angie also looked towards him as he left, and then she went back to finishing her work.

Later at his apartment, Bendy was lying on his bed as he seemed to be staring at the ceiling in thought of his encounter with Angie. He smiled and thought,

 _'My future bride... I'll see you again soon…'_

 **Introducing my own character: Angie!  
**

 **So, now that he knows who she is, what is the Prince going to do now?**

 **See you next chapter. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Bendy woke up early to get himself ready in a spare suit he had. He traveled to the park that the owner of the restaurant told him about to meet Angie. When he came to a spot where a lake stood, he spotted Angie sitting on a bench that stood near a tree overlooking the lake.

He used his senses to define her heartbeat, making sure that her heartbeat matched his, and it did. Now that he was totally sure, Bendy wore a small smirk on his face as he approached her.

"Well, well. The two-times college student, and wine expert. Nice to see you again," Bendy said, as he nodded his head towards her and she quickly stood up from her seat.

"Oh! Hello sir, once again. I wouldn't say wine expert, but thank you. Nice to see you again too," Angie said as she extended her hand towards him to shake.

However, Bendy held her hand in his as he kissed her back palm and said,

"Call me Bendy, or Sir Bendy if you prefer. Sounds fancier."

Angie snickered as she smiled kindly, and Bendy smiled back with a light blush on his face to see her smile. He released her hand, and Angie said,

"So, what are you doing here? N-Not that you can't be here, any one is allowed in a park of course, but what made you specifically come here?" Angie asked, her hands together in front of her.

"I came as a recommendation from a friend. I have to say, it's a nice park, but I don't know much about it or how to maneuver through it..." Bendy said, hoping that she would offer to show him around.

Angie seemed like she was about to offer, but he noticed that she stopped herself, as she turned slightly away with a small blush on her cheeks and her hand partially over her mouth. It was as if offering to show him around the park would be admitting to having hidden feelings that she was not entirely aware of, particularly for him. Bendy could tell she seemed embarrassed to offer her help, and he asked,

"Say, I'm sure _you_ know more about this park then me. Would you mind showing me around?"

"Oh, um. Sure. I don't mind," Angie replied, as she turned and picked up her purse so that they could walk together.

"Splendid. Let's be off. Lead the way," Bendy said, extending his hand out to let her walk, as she smiled and curtsied.

They began walking around the park, with Angie showing him around, and Bendy listening intently especially to hear her melodious voice. As they talked and walked, they ended up outside of the park and outside of a diner.

"Oh my. How did we get here?" Angie asked, looking around since she didn't realize that they were out of the park already.

"Such an interesting conversation of horticulture must have diluted our attention," Bendy said, knowing fully well that he led them there on purpose.

"Say, are you hungry? Would you like to join me for lunch? My treat of course," Bendy offered, gesturing to the diner.

"Oh! Um, I would, but I wouldn't want to impose," Angie said, and Bendy said,

"Nonsense. I will be happy to pay lunch for you. You gave me such an informative tour, and this is the least I could do."

Angie accepted his offer, and he offered her his arm as he led her inside. They sat across from each other at a booth, and after talking about the interesting pieces that hung on the walls, the waiter came over to take their orders. Afterward, the waiter left to fulfill them, and Bendy said,

"Does it feel odd to be making orders? I'm only asking because you were just taking orders yesterday."

"It did feel quite odd at first, but I am used to it now," Angie said.

"Speaking of serving, how long have you been a waitress at the theater?" Bendy asked.

"Six months now. I used to be part of a music group, but the band decided to part ways to pursue other careers and jobs. I already had hospitality experience from college, just in case if music didn't work out, and that's when I started work at the theater," Angie said, not seeming to be bothered by that.

"So they broke up... how do you feel about it, really? I mean, your first objective was music, so I'm safe to assume it's your favorite, correct?" Bendy asked, and Angie looked downward.

"Yes. I adore music... but I guess it wasn't meant to be... at least I have the flexibility to work as something else for the time being," Angie said, taking a drink of her water as she tried to seem not as disappointed as she felt.

Bendy felt his heart tighten as he could sense how she really felt, and he felt sympathy and empathy towards her, as he rested his hand on her own.

"I'm sorry things didn't turn out well with music. I do hope that you'll be able to do what you really love to in the future," Bendy said, lightly squeezing her hand when he said 'future.'

Angie's face heated up and she said, "Thank you. I appreciate your concern, Sir Bendy."

Bendy smiled and said, "See? Sir makes me sound fancier, Miss Angie."

Angie snickered and said, "Yes, and Miss sounds fancier too."

"Or Mrs." Bendy said, not being able to stop himself on time, as a blush dusted both his and Angie's cheeks.

"U-Um, that could be... also..." Angie said, her blush slowly darkening.

"Here are your orders... oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting the lovely couple?" The waiter asked with a smile.

Bendy and Angie both pulled their hands away, and Bendy slapped the table and said,

"No! Nope! Not at all!"

The waiter gave them their food and left, as they both started eating silently at first. Bendy thought,

 _'Darn! I almost blew it! I have to watch what I say. How would she react to finding out that I'm her future husband by sensing our heart melodies? She might not believe that, and avoid me thinking that I'm nuts when it's true! How do I show her that what I'm saying is... true... I got it. It may take time, but I wanted to get to know her anyway, and she should get to know me too. Let's see if I can pick up the pieces without embarrassing both of us...'_

Bendy calmly breathed in and then he spoke with a gentle smile, "Well Angie, since you've told me about you, it's only fair that I tell you about myself, right?"

Angie looked up at him and felt less shy and said, "Yes. I suppose it is only fair."

"Great. Then let me enlighten you: I have been a resident in this city for a month now, and I've been adapting quite well to city life. I have an apartment, clothes, food, money, and all the necessities to thrive here and eat wherever I see fit, like this place or the theater. It's been quite an educational journey of spending time here, and it especially draws my attention back to when I was learning of city life in my college studies a few years ago," Bendy explained.

"Quite extraordinary... but if you are not from here, then where are you from?" Angie asked.

"The Ink Kingdom, on the mountain ranges," Bendy replied, as Angie's eyes widened.

"The Ink Kingdom... Yes, I know of it. There is a peace treaty between the kingdom and the city so that both may thrive and not overtake the other... although, the Ink Kingdom could take over the city in actuality," Angie said.

"Yes, exactly. I come from the main castle," Bendy said.

"Fascinating. I never met anyone from the Ink Kingdom before," Angie said, and Bendy felt momentarily special to be the first one.

"Who are you in the kingdom, if I may ask?" Angie asked, curiously, and Bendy smirked and replied,

"Well, I was told by my father not to disclose that information, especially publicly, so I have to obey the King's word."

Angie accepted his response, not realizing what he was implying, and Bendy decided not to point that out yet.

"So, you are living here, but do you have a reason for living here? An objective or no?" Angie asked.

"Well, I'm searching for someone, you see. A specific lady to be exact... My future bride," Bendy replied.

"Future bride... have you found her?" Angie asked, with a slight tilt of her head.

 _'Yes. She's you,'_ Bendy thought, but he replied,

"Well, I've only been here a month, and if I do find her, I mean, it's not like she would believe that I have the ability to sense that she is my future bride. That may frighten her, whomever she may be."

"Sense? You can sense who your future wife is?" Angie asked, intrigued but confused.

"Why yes, I can. In the Ink Kingdom, the people can use Linking as a way to see the inner heart of those around them, even their own. If their essence blends with someone else, then they found their future love and can work on a relationship with that person," Bendy replied.

"It does sound a bit outlandish. But is there a way you can prove it to your future bride?" Angie asked.

"Actually, yes. There is a way... I could teach her about Linking and then she will be able to see for herself," Bendy said, looking at Angie for a while, and she asked,

"What is it?"

Bendy leaned a little forward and said, "Unless _you_ are my future bride..."

Angie blushed and stiffened in surprise to his words, as he smiled at her.

"M-Me? But how could that be?" Angie asked, a bit flustered.

"It's not impossible. You _could_ be my future wife. Of course, I could teach you Linking so that you could see if we're a match. Or help me find my match," Bendy said, still smiling, and Angie thought about it.

"... I am curious of this Linking power, and... okay. I wish to learn about Linking," Angie said, and Bendy hid his excitement because his idea worked.

"Alright then. It may take a while to get the hang of it, but don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way," Bendy said, with a slight smugness in his smile.

Angie slightly narrowed her eyes and said, "Well, just know that until I see that we're a match, I am not your future bride."

Bendy cleared his throat and said, "Of course, of course. I wouldn't make that assumption without being sure... and making sure that you're sure to be sure of being sure is a sure thing."

"Wh... What?" Angie asked, confused, as Bendy chuckled.

"Let's finish our meal, and then we can talk more outside," Bendy said, and Angie nodded as they continued eating.

After their meal, they continued walking around the city as Bendy was explaining to Angie that to learn Linking, you need to learn how to heighten your senses first. He told her to listen to a crowd of people and try to hone in on one person talking. She tried, and was doing pretty well in focusing, but Bendy stopped her for now and said that she needed to practice that, and the goal is to not focus so hard to do it. He also bought a bouquet of flowers as they sat on a nearby bench. He covered her eyes to let her smell each different flower, and then he asked her to identify by random which plant he gives her. She guessed them all right, even the hardest ones.

"What? How did you guess them all right?" He asked while uncovering her eyes, as she held the full bouquet in her hands.

"My sense of smell has always been on point," Angie said with a smile, as Bendy felt irritated at himself for not doing so well in that area at first.

However, he realized that Angie was holding the bouquet of flowers like a bride, and he felt his face heat up when he pictured her in a wedding dress.

"Okay! Let's try sight since you know smelling so well," Bendy said as he turned away from her to conceal his blush.

"... Alright," Angie said, and thought,

 _'He's quite peculiar... but it's cute.'_

Then they returned to the park near the lake, as Bendy pointed to objects across the lake and asked Angie to identify them by object and color. She did pretty well, only confusing a few objects, and then he pointed to things in the water. It was a little more difficult for her to see through the water, but she got the majority of the objects he said.

"Well, your sight is good. Normal... but soon it will be extraordinary! You'll see soon," Bendy said, as they sat at the bench where they met.

"How extraordinary?" Angie asked.

"Well, as you can hone in on sounds and smells, you can do the same with your eyes. Certain people may be better at it, but you'll be able to focus your vision in a way like a telescope and then back to your original state. It was quite a surprise when I first did it," Bendy said.

"Hmm... what is up there?" Angie said, testing his vision, as she pointed to a building just outside of the park.

Bendy looked up at the building, and she noticed his pupil glow yellow for a moment, and then disappearing.

"A man is feeding his pigeons on the roof. He's wearing a blue hat and green jacket," Bendy said, turning back to Angie.

"There _is_ a man who takes stray pigeons and raises them. He lives in that building," Angie said.

"Well, there's some proof of vision enhancement. I had no idea," Bendy said, a smile on his face.

"I don't remember seeing him with a blue hat though. He usually wears a white one," Angie said, a small smile on her face.

"Huh. Maybe he changed his style for blue... wait, are you testing me?" Bendy asked, a smirk starting to take form on his face.

"Maybe. I would like to make sure you're telling me the truth," Angie replied.

"Fair enough. My word, how late is it now. We've spend the whole noon together. Have I interrupted any plans or engagements you've had today?" Bendy asked.

"Oh no. I was just going to walk around and then head home," Angie replied.

"Well then, that's fine. But I'm sure you'd be wanting to get home soon?" Bendy asked.

"Well, its been an informative day with you, but I do wish to head home now. We can continue training tomorrow, if that's alright," Angie said.

"Yes, of course! You know I'm here searching for my bride so there's not much else I do anyhow... unless you'd like to join me for dinner tomorrow, after training. You may work up an appetite afterward," Bendy said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Angie said, standing up from the bench, and Bendy stood up as well.

"Let me walk you home. It's the least I could do after you stood listening to me when you didn't have to, you know," Bendy said, and Angie nodded.

They started walking together, when the pigeon man walked out of the building he was in, and Angie's eyes widened to see that he indeed wore a blue hat. Bendy looked towards Angie when he noticed her surprise, and when he saw that she noticed the pigeon man in his blue hat, he smirked and said,

"See? Heh! That almost sounded like I made an intentional pun."

Angie chuckled, and she said, "Yes, I see what you mean. I can't wait to learn more about that."

 _'And I can't wait to learn more about you,'_ Bendy thought, smiling towards her sweetly.

After walking her close to her apartment, they exchanged goodbyes, and agreed to meet again the next day.

 **Training!**

 **:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally found the time to update. Woohoo!**

 _Two weeks later:_

Angie's vision improved, and her sense of taste didn't need much help to get better. Although her hearing didn't seem to change much. However, they both liked spending time going places and talking together, which made her progress in training a little slower than usual.

 _One month later:_

"I can see it," Angie said, focusing her vision on a yellow bird on top of a tall tree in the park.

"What does it look like? Details," Bendy said, also looking at the bird as he had one hand on her shoulder.

"Yellow feathers with a green tail, white belly, orange feet and beak... green eyes," Angie said, and Bendy took his hand off of her shoulder as he clapped.

"Splendid my dear. Bravo. You've aced the sight test," Bendy said.

"Well, you did help me a little when you touched my shoulder. I could actually hone in on the bird," Angie said.

"Ah, yes. But I only provided the _way_ to see, you used it on your own," Bendy said.

"That does raise the question..." Angie said.

"Ask away. You know I'm eager to answer any questions you have," Bendy said, as he led her to a bench and they sat down.

"How did the residents of the Ink Kingdom first learn Sensory Enhancement if only someone who has mastered it could teach it?" Angie asked.

"Great question my dear. Let's see, where to begin... okay. So you know that the Inkens are descended from the Ink Guardians who protected the Ink Fountain right?" Bendy asked.

"Yes. It was said that the Ink Fountain had special properties, and that it was too sacred to be handled by mortals, especially those with corrupted hearts. It could lead the world to devastation if a corrupted heart made contact with it," Angie replied.

"Exactly. So, the Ink guardians had to create a mechanism to deal with the Ink Fountain without touching it when their base, which is now the Ink kingdom, was being attacked by those who wanted the power for themselves. They created an Ink machine to send the Ink to other mountain ranges, which is smaller parts of the kingdom, to keep it safe. When the guardians could take no more of these ongoing attacks, the head Ink guardians tried to find a way to power themselves, which was to enhance their abilities. One of the heads went to the Ink Fountain, and he took the risk of touching it to see if there was some way to save the guardians and the Ink itself from being brought to calamity. The pure heart of that man was received well by the Ink, and it unlocked not only his, by the other head guardians' enhanced abilities that they didn't know they had, which is what I am showing you. With those abilities, they were able to defeat their enemies and protect their home and the Ink," Bendy explained.

"Amazing. So a pure heart can bring goodness with the Ink," Angie said, and Bendy nodded.

"Of course, those people tried to attack them once more, and that's when the head guardians realized that, as the Ink unlocked their hidden abilities, so could they by teaching the other guardians how to do it and to help them with unlocking it. They did so, and all of the guardians became strong, which scared the people and they ran off, never returning to fight again," Bendy said.

"Ohh, I see now. That makes sense... what happened to the pure-hearted man? Did they thank him for his help?" Angie asked.

"Oh yes, most definitely. He was the first king, you see. He build up the kingdom and left it to his son to continue it, and so on until the present king and me," Bendy replied, too late to stop himself from mentioning being an heir.

"That's amazing, and even more so since it's true... what do you mean?" Angie asked, seeming to suddenly become aware of what he said.

"Hm? What?" Bendy asked, feeling nervous but trying to hide it under confusion.

"When you said, 'until the present king and me,' what did you mean?" Angie asked, curiously.

"... Heh. Well, the kingdom is passed down from the king to their heir eventually, and the same goes for the present king of the Ink Kingdom and me," Bendy replied, with a small smile.

Angie stared at him for a moment with a blank expression, as Bendy raised an eyebrow. Then Angie suddenly asked,

"You're the Prince of the Ink Kingdom?!"

Bendy jumped a little, but then he smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm the prince," Bendy said, and Angie's eyes widened.

"You're the Prince... but, you are royalty, why spend time with someone like me? I'm just an average girl. Why teach me about Sensory enhancement and Linking?" Angie asked, looking downward.

"Why wouldn't I? I don't care what your status is, that's not how I was raised. I don't think better of myself just because I am a prince. I may have more, but that comes with more responsibilities just like being married, having children, and from working for or owning a business. I am obliged to respect as a person and a prince, but withholding that from others makes me lower than the worms in the dirt," Bendy said, as Angie looked back up

"Oh. I'm sorry, I made a false assumption," Angie said.

"No, no. I see why you asked that. There are people who don't believe that the same way that I do, and it shows by how they act. Don't fret with apologies, my dear," Bendy said, with a smile as Angie softly smiled back.

"And, I'm teaching you about enhancement and Linking because I want to. You're a good listener. So engaged with what you're hearing and learning, and it makes me feel better to know that I'm teaching someone who really wants to learn," Bendy added, and Angie nodded.

"Shall we go to eat now, my dear? I wanted to try a new restaurant that just opened up," Bendy asked.

"Sure thing... why do you call me 'my dear?'" Angie asked, as Bendy's face became red.

"... why not? You are quite dear to me, my friend," Bendy replied, as his blush calmed down.

"...Okay," Angie said, seeming to shake it off, and the two left to the restaurant, although Bendy decided to refrain from calling her 'my dear' since she might catch on.


	5. Chapter 5

_One month later:_

Angie mastered smell and taste, and was learning about touch. Bendy showed her that when you make contact with something, like a plant, you can feel if it is healthy, sick, sad, content, and etc. He first showed her by placing her hand on a tree, as he placed his hand on the same tree.

"Understand the flow of energy. Understand what it feels. Is it struggling to live, is it doing fine? Is the tree in longing or perfectly content? What do you feel?" Bendy asked, as he could sense that the tree was fine, but alert.

"Hmm... the tree is fine. Healthy. But I think, something is wrong, but I can't pinpoint what it is..." Angie said, as Bendy was very attentive to what she was saying.

Then Bendy felt something on his hand, as he looked to see a large spider on it. Angie also felt something on her hand, as she saw ants climbing over her hand.

"Oh GOSH! What the FREAK!" Bendy yelled, pulling his hand off the tree and whipping it away as the spider went flying to another tree.

The spider landed on another tree, as it raised three of it's leg in a fist motion towards Bendy, and Bendy made a fist at the spider back while saying,

"You think you're tough scaring me like that, you little beast!"

"Hee hee. The ants seem amused, but they keep pressing forward," Angie said, seeing what happened, as Bendy turned towards her.

"You can feel what they feel?" Bendy asked, and Angie replied,

"Yes. They find you two amusing."

Bendy looked at the ants with slight irritation and said, "Whatever, you organized buggers."

The female ants with wings began flying towards Bendy, as he started running and swatting.

"What the heck?! Get AWAY! I'm sorry OKAY!" Bendy yelled, as Angie laughed.

 _One month later:_

"I don't understand. Your sight is good, your taste is good, your smell has improved in tracking, and your touch has improved in sensing. But your hearing hasn't improved much and we've been working on it much more than usual. It's peculiar," Bendy said, as they were walking to the balcony of a Broadway-like theater.

"Well, at least we get to see a show to ease our frustrations, but you didn't have to pay for me this time," Angie said, as they sat together.

"Nonsense. I suggested the idea for us to see a play, and I said I would pay. It's my treat for you, and I think you would like this particular play," Bendy said.

"Why is that?" Angie asked, but the lights dimmed as the play began.

It was a musical play, with an orchestra as well, which amazed Angie as she watched earnestly, and made Bendy smile when he would look at her. At one point, a violinist was playing a solo part, as Angie listened, almost hypnotized by the sound. Meanwhile, Bendy was rethinking about Angie's training in sound and what could he do more to help her. He looked towards her while sitting back, and he noticed something raise up from the side of her head. He looked at the triangular shape curiously as he sat a little forward and noticed another triangular shape raise up from the other side of Angie's head. He saw that it was black on one side, which matched her hair, and fluffy white on the inner side. Bendy gasped and asked,

"You have cat ears?!"

A hush followed from the others on the balcony, as Bendy was still waiting for her to respond, and Angie looked at him with a blush as her ears twitched.

"Th-They are not c-cat. They are f-fox, and... oh dear," Angie replied as she cupped her hands over them.

"Why are you covering them? They're so cute," Bendy said, with a grin.

"I am e-embarassed to sh-show them. That's why I k-keep them down," Angie replied, her blush still visible.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed... down... that's why your hearing hasn't improved. Your ears are down," Bendy said.

"Oh, that makes sense," Angie said, moving her hands away from her head as her ears stood down.

"Well my dear, it looks like you'll have to keep your ears up when we train," Bendy said, seeing her expression instantly flash to fear.

"Don't worry about your embarrassment of your pretty little ears. I know a safe place where we can train and no one will see them, okay?" Bendy asked.

Angie felt her face blush more from Bendy's compliment, and she smiled and replied, "Okay."

The next day, Bendy and Angie were on a roof, the same roof where the pigeon man takes care of his pigeons.

"You see, I made friends with the old man after asking if he owned a white hat, and he said yes of course. So I asked if I could borrow the rooftop to train a friend of mine, and he said yes, so here we are," Bendy said, overlooking the city from the rooftop, as Angie also looked around.

"Your pretty ears will be safe from visual contact up here, and the further we are from sound will help in training your hearing," Bendy said, which made Angie blush a little.

"Okay. L-Let's get started," Angie said, and Bendy turned to her and nodded.

 _Two weeks later:_

Angie mastered hearing, although it took a while for her to show her ears around Bendy without feeling embarrassed. Bendy congratulated her, and he said that he was going to show her how to use multiple senses until she was ready to begin Link training.

"Bendy, I would... like to know..." Angie asked, as they were taking a stroll around the park.

"What perks your interest, my dear?" Bendy asked, with an eager smile.

"What does it feel like? To use your Linking ability? What do you see?" Angie asked.

"Ah, a very good question, dear Angie. Well, it feels... surreal. Like if you're in your body and out at the same time. Your senses can extend outward in a longer range, and you can hear and see all different sounds of inner heart-beats at the same time. Of course, certain sounds and even colors will catch your attention more than others if you know the person or if their inner heart is similar to your own," Bendy replied.

"So is that why you are teaching me to use multiple senses, because I could use them while in Linking mode?" Angie asked, and Bendy nodded.

"Before you try Linking, you need to be able to multitask in your senses to see and hear while using Linking, simultaneously," Bendy clarified, and Angie nodded in understanding.

 **Yeh! Another chapter! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_One month later:_

Teaching Angie to use multiple senses and to enhance them wasn't too difficult, but Bendy delayed the process by taking a few days off from the week or going someplace to spend time with Angie. They learned a lot about each other, and were growing closer in there relationship, but Bendy was growing more nervous to her reaction upon Linking and seeing that they were a match. He was enjoying his time spent with her, as she was with him, but it didn't stop his nerves from ticking at him.

Angie liked Bendy from the first moment they spoke at the restaurant theater, and she grew to like him more as they got to know each other, but something would occasionally nag her mind, and it grew more frequent as she came closer to being able to try Linking:

 _'What if he finds his future wife?' Her mind asked._

 _"Then I'll be happy for him. That's the reason why he's here." Angie replied._

 _'He'll leave you once he finds her.' Her mind continued._

 _"He's a gentleman. He'd at least say goodbye." Angie replied again._

 _'What if you're not his future wife?' Her mind still continued._

 _"I'll still be happy for him, besides I never felt absolute about being his future wife." Angie replied, a little sadder._

 _'Would you be able to handle your heart being broken if he finds his future wife? Could your heart take the pain of watching him go with someone else?' Her mind asked again._

 _"... I…"_

As Angie battled with her mind, she was sitting on a chair on Pigeon man's roof, while Bendy was thinking about what he could show her to delay the Linking training. When he finally made up his mind, he said,

"Okay, so let's get something to eat, and we can start the Linking training in a few days. I want to make sure you're well rested, so let's go to that fancy restaurant for now, okay?"

"I... I don't think I can go out today. I'm sorry," Angie said, her eyes downcast because she felt sad to say no.

"Wh-What? But I thought you were free today. You told me that earlier," Bendy said, pretty surprised since she never turned down his offer to go out to eat.

"Umm... I just think that... maybe..." Angie bit her lip, but her eyes betrayed her as they began to water.

"Angie? What's the matter?" Bendy asked, noticing that she looked as if she was about to cry.

"I can't see you anymore!" Angie blurted out as her tears streamed down her cheeks, while Bendy felt his heart stop.

Angie stood up and was about to leave through the roof door, when Bendy quickly ran and grabbed the doorknob before she did. Angie stood with her back on the door, as Bendy stood in front of her with his hand on the door knob, their eyes locked on one another.

"Why Angie? Why can't you see me anymore? I don't understand," Bendy asked, feeling his heart beating fast although he spoke in a gentle tone.

Angie's tears continued to fall as she tried to wipe them away while saying,

"Because I... I don't want my heart to break when you find your future wife. I know you will go with her when you find her, and I know that I'll give you up even though I love you."

Bendy's eyes widened in shock, as he felt frozen in place, although his hand released the door knob.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to learn about Linking but I didn't think I would... I'm sorry, I'm just such a mess right now..." Angie said, taking a tissue from her pocket to dry her eyes.

"Come here," Bendy said, with serious determination, as he took her free hand and walked with her to the center of the roof.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Angie asked.

"Stand here," Bendy said, as he stood behind her and gently held her wrists outward but not higher than her shoulders.

"What is going on?" Angie asked, as she heard Bendy speaking next to her left ear and saying in a gentler tone,

"Listen. Focus, but not on yourself or your physical surroundings. Hear what is inside of you. Listen to the sound inside your heart."

"But, Bendy..." Angie said.

"Don't speak. Listen for the sound inside. Hear my voice, but focus on the sound," Bendy said, closing his eyes, as Angie did the same.

She was a little shaken at first from crying, but her sniffles slowly stopped when everything seemed to go silent and dark.

Not one sound was heard.

Not a word,

not a noise,

not a beep of cars or chatting of people from in the building or below.

Then a sound slowly came into her focus. It sounded small, but as she focused more, Angie could hear the sound coming from within her heart. It was a lovely sound and reminded her of a violin, her favorite instrument to play. She heard the melody and could see that it was made of white and blue light dancing together in her heart, her inner heart. It was amazing to her, and it felt like how Bendy described Linking to be: surreal and out of body, but still present in your body at the same time.

She could slowly hear other hearts singing or sounding their own melodies, and creating a symphony of sounds. A smile formed on her lips, as she could hear and see it all with her eyes closed. Her inner heart sounded louder, and the melody sounded in two parts like a violin and like a tapping too.

But then Angie realized that the tapping sound that matched the violin wasn't coming from her inner heart, only the violin. She concentrated a little more, and that's when she realized that the tapping belonged to the man standing behind her. Angie focused on Bendy's inner heart, and she felt that the song matched with her own and harmonized so completely that she had mistaken it for her own sound. She could feel Bendy lay his head next to her own, as he was entranced by the harmony of their inner heart songs, while Angie was too surprised to move.

After hearing the song for a while longer, Angie opened her eyes to return her mind to the physical world, as Bendy did the same. She took a few steps forward, as Bendy released her wrists. After a moment of silence, Bendy asked,

"So, did you feel anything? See anything? Hear anything?"

Angie laid her hand on her cheek as her other arm crossed over her waist, and she said, "I did. I could hear all the songs. I could see my own song and the colors... and I heard another song. I didn't realize it wasn't coming from me from how in sync it was with mine... tapping... like tap shoes... _your_ inner heart song."

Bendy walked closer to Angie, his shoes tapping which alerted her that he was approaching, as she slightly turned her head towards him. He wrapped one arm around her arm that was around her waist, and he placed his other hand on her other shoulder. Then he said,

"The sync of our songs means that _you're_ my future bride... I'm sorry Angie. I knew you were my future bride when we first met at the restaurant. I didn't tell you because I figured you wouldn't believe me, so I wanted to train you to see it for yourself. I never meant to hurt you, but your sacrifice for my happiness if you weren't my bride just proves even more that you're the one for me."

He laid the side of his face on hers, and he said, "I'm sorry for waiting so long to show you. I delayed because I was nervous about you finding out and... not loving me back."

Angie moved her hand from her cheek and caressed the other side of Bendy's face.

"I see... and I understand. Most likely I wouldn't have believed that to be true without seeing for myself. I accept your apology and... do you really... love me?" Angie asked.

"I do Angie. All this time we've spent together made me realize that I love you, and not just because you're my match. Linking may link me to you, but we were still strangers, until now," Bendy replied, gently nuzzling her with his face.

"Yes, I see that. I can sense your inner heart. What you feel... just like mine," Angie said.

"You love me, my dear?" Bendy asked, even though he knew the answer, and Angie smiled and said,

"I love you, darling."

Bendy smiled when he heard her call him darling, and then another voice said,

"Well finally! That took long enough!"

The two quickly turned to see the Pigeon man as he was holding a bird cage with a pigeon in it. They blushed and pulled away from one another, although Bendy wrapped his arm around Angie's shoulders.

"Why, hello my friend. How long were you up here?" Bendy asked.

"Just got here. Glad you two decided to finally talk about your feelings. It's about time," Pigeon man said, and he added, "I guess the Prince would have to get ready to head home with his future bride, huh?"

"How... did you know?" Bendy asked, surprised.

"I knew your father a long time ago, and I remember when he met his lady, your mother. He explained to me his situation since he would bring her back home and leave the city, and he actually showed me Linking because I wanted to learn before he left. That's how I've been able to save the birds and random animals. I can see their pain and needs. When you see your old man, tell him I said hi," Pigeon man said, as he smiled at Bendy, and Bendy nodded.

"I heard of you from my dad. He said he had a friend, but I didn't realize it was you. Thank you, Pigeon man," Bendy said, and Pigeon man nodded.

"Well, its getting late. You two should get home. Especially you little lady. If you're leaving with him to the Ink Kingdom," Pigeon man said, and he turned to taking care of the pigeon he brought.

"Yes, about that..." Bendy said, as he turned to Angie and held her hands while continuing,

"You see, my dear, now that I've found you, it is customary for me to bring you to my kingdom so that we may be married there. You will be dubbed princess, as I will still be the prince until I become the king, and you the queen. So, would you like to come with me to the Ink Kingdom? I mean, if you need more time to think about it, of course! But... let me ask properly..."

He bent on one knee as he stood before Angie, while her eyes widened.

"Angie, my sweetheart, will you marry me and live in the Ink Kingdom as my queen? You may have your reasons to stay here and I understand that-"

"Yes," Angie said, as Bendy went silent and stared at her in surprise.

"You... really mean that Angie?" Bendy asked as he stood up.

Angie leaned towards him as she planted a kiss on his cheek and said, "I do."

Bendy's face reddened as he smiled and said, "Wh-What about your friends from the band, or your job?"

"They know that I've been seeing you, so I'm sure they'd understand, and the boss is pretty reasonable. It may take me a little while before I will be able to move, but I'm sure you understand," Angie said, and Bendy nodded.

"Of course, my dear. Take all of the time you need. This is a pretty big transition from city life to kingdom life, but I'll be with you the whole way. You showed me your world, and I'll be more than happy to show and share mine with you," Bendy said, and Angie nodded with a smile.

 **Confessions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah! Sorry for taking so long! I had a lot of work to do this summer! I'm back now, I think. Here's another chapter!**

 _Next month:_

"Okay, I think that's the last one. Thanks mac," Bendy said to his driver, as they packed up the trunk of the SUV with Angie's suitcases.

"Sure thing, your highness. I'm happy to help you, and your future bride. Congrats sir," the driver said.

"Heh, thank you. But let's wait until the wedding for the congrats and the wine," Bendy said, and the driver laughed and nodded.

Bendy went back up to Angie's apartment, as the driver made sure the vehicle was ready to go.

In the apartment, Angie was looking at the vacant space while holding a case containing her violin. She walked around, reminiscing of her time living there, like when her old band came to visit her on her birthday or just to hang out, when she practiced her violin, and when she used to own a cat who died in it's sleep of old age there. Her parents helped her find this apartment, before they left on a classified job which cut off contact between them until they return. However, Angie was able to send a letter message explaining where she was going and who Bendy was, so that their boss could deliver it to her parents. There were bad times, like the break up of the band, her cat passing, and her parents having to leave on the job. But there were great times, like having her cat, practicing violin, the surprise parties from her old band, and being with her parents. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled and stood looking out of the window.

 _'So much time here... it was nice while it lasted...'_ Angie thought, and then she heard footsteps enter the apartment.

"My sweetheart? We got your bags packed in the car. Well, I guess it's not technically a car, but it _is_ a vehicle so your bags are packed in the vehicle," Bendy said as he approached her, but then his eyes widened when she turned and he saw her tears.

"Angie! What's the matter?" Bendy asked, quickly walking towards her and taking a tissue from his pocket to wipe her tears.

"I was just thinking about my time living here. I guess it just really occurred to me that I'm moving out... I feel sad," Angie replied.

"Aww Angie. I'm sorry. If you wanted to stay longer, I can bring your stuff back up," Bendy said, feeling empathy.

"No, Bendy. I'm okay. I'm just reminiscing now, so that I'll feel better later... everything's changing, and I'm nervous because I don't know what's going to happen. But I know it's going to get better, because... you'll be with me, right?" Angie asked, as she smiled at him, and Bendy smiled back.

"I will, my dear. I always will," Bendy said, as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

They left the apartment and went downstairs into the SUV. They met Angie's friends before they left to say their goodbyes, congrats, and to tell Bendy to treat her well. Then they continued on their journey.

After traveling outside of the city, Bendy and Angie transferred to a horse and carriage, which was a larger version of the one Bendy rode on since he wasn't alone this time. Angie was able to see the open land and ranges of this new environment, and wild animals that roamed the area, although the predators weren't around since it was still light outside. They continued along, as Bendy was talking about the land, the kingdom, and the animals as Angie listened intently. He was talking quicker than usual because he was excited to show her his homeland, although he coughed to calm himself down since he's usually calmer than that. Angie giggled since she noticed that, and Bendy rubbed the back of his head with a somewhat goofy grin.

Reaching up to the first castle gates, the driver called out to the guards and they opened the gates to let him pass. After passing a road that slightly moved upward like a ramp, they reached a carriage station where carriages would be repaired, built, loaded, and unloaded. Any unloaded packages or bags would be delivered by smaller motor carriages the rest of the way to their destinations in the castle town or castle itself. Bendy and Angie continued their travel to the castle after the horses on their carriage was swapped with a motor carriage to let them rest. Angie looked out at the castle town, as Bendy pointed out all the different places there, as they headed to the castle.

"This town is more like a city without skyscrapers," Angie said.

"Indeed, but we consider it a castle town since it wasn't this large when it was first built. We've been expanding on it, although we should probably call it a castle city to be more precise," Bendy said.

"Sire, we are in the castle gate," the carriage driver said, as the carriage came to a stop before a very wide white staircase.

Bendy stepped out first, as he looked around to see that not much changed in the courtyard of the castle, besides the fountain in the center gaining an extra pipe to pump the dark water through it.

"Ah, home. It's been a while," Bendy said, taking in a deep breath.

Angie stepped out to have a look around, and her eyes widened to see how the castle itself looked like the pipes of a church organ, and was matted in silver, bronze, and platinum colors for certain 'pipes.'

"It's extraordinary, and quite lovely too," Angie said with a smile as she looked around, and Bendy smiled at the child-like curiosity in her eyes.

"And this is only the outside, my dear. Let's head in. Hey Mark, can you bring my belongings to my room, and bring Angie's belongings to her room?" Bendy asked, and Mark nodded and called a few others who stood at the courtyard to help out.

Bendy and Angie were at the front entrance when they were greeted by a knight who watched over the front door and courtyard. He let them pass, as they entered a large lobby area where people were bustling about since they were preparing for the Prince to return. Bendy noticed someone directing the people, as he approached him from behind and lightly smacked the back of his head. The wolf dude turned around to see no one, since Bendy moved out of his view. When the wolf dude went back to directing everyone, Bendy once again slapped him over the head, as he turned with a more annoyed expression. After the third time, the wolf dude turned and said,

"Alright! Who keeps doing that? I know you're not a ghost, I can smell..."

He sniffed the air and immediately recognized the scent, as he turned again to see Bendy standing there with a smile and opened arms.

"Prince Bendy! You have returned!" The wolf said, as he bro-hugged his friend.

"Of course I would, Boris. It's great to see you again!" Bendy said, as he bro-hugged back.

They parted as they spoke to one another briefly to catch up, and then Bendy said,

"There's someone I want you to meet before most people do. Come here."

Bendy led Boris to Angie, as she was viewing a large plant that grew in the center of the room.

"Angie. I want you to meet my best friend, Boris," Bendy introduced, as Angie turned and smiled.

"Boris. I'd like you to meet Angie, my future bride," Bendy said, as the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Angie said, as their hands parted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. My goodness... Lil Ben is all grown up. A future bride and everything," Boris said, wiping his eyes of invisible tears, while Bendy slapped his arm, and he nudged him back.

"That was fast though! I heard the king took much longer," Boris said, and Bendy nodded.

"I'm going to introduce her to the king now. Is he in the throne room?" Bendy asked, and Boris nodded.  
"He's been sleeping a lot more since you left, but not very well since you've left," Boris said.

"That's odd... I hope he hasn't worried too much about me," Bendy said, as he took Angie's hand to lead her to the throne room.

"He is the king, Bendy, and you are a man now... but he's also your father. A parent has that tendency to worry about their kids even when they've grown up," Boris said, and Bendy turned towards him and nodded.

Boris went back to setting the people in order, as Bendy was heading to the throne room with Angie. In the next room was a hall, and beyond that would be the throne room, which was double the size of the foyer. Bendy and Angie stood before the door, when Angie asked,

"Bendy, do you... do you think the king is going to like me?"

"Of course I do. He'll already be thrilled that I found you, but besides that, who wouldn't like you?" Bendy said, as they exchanged smiles.

"Okay, I'm just nervous, is all," Angie said, and Bendy planted a kiss on her hand.

"Me too. Let's go," Bendy said, and he opened the doors as they headed to the king, passing by the guards who stood in two rows leading to the throne.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh geez! I didn't mean to leave this story so long at this particular point! So much is happening that I'm trying to catch up! And since the game is finished, I can truly complete this story now! YEEEE! Now, on with the story...**

Near the King's throne was a few members of the royal court talking with him, until he silenced them when he noticed two figures walking towards him with a raised hand and moved it to the side. They followed his hand gesture and moved out of his way, as he stood up. Bendy and Angie continued walking...and walking...and walking...and walking to the throne.

The guards that stood closer to the king felt sympathy for the two, as they continued walking until they stood before the king, breathing a little heavily.

"Hey Dad. Looks like this place hasn't gotten smaller since I left huh?" Bendy asked, and his father chuckled.

"I was thinking of shortening this room, but I wanted to wait until you came back, my son," the King said, and he and Bendy hugged since it's been a while since they saw each other.

"Welcome back, Bendy," the King whispered, as Bendy whispered back,

"Thanks, dad. It's so good to be home."

After their hug, the king turned his attention to Angie.

"Is she the one?" The King asked his son, who nodded in reply.

The King walked down the two steps from his throne area to greet Angie, along with Bendy following besides him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady. What is your name?" The King asked, as he extended his scepter towards her.

Angie looked towards Bendy as he showed her to place her hand on the scepter and bow. She followed his instructions and curtsied as she replied,

"My name is Angie, your majesty."

"Angie. A pretty name that fits the bearer. One moment," the King said, as he took a step back and his irises glowed white.

He was able to see the perfect blending of Angie and Bendy's heart melodies, and then his eyes reverted to normal as he smiled.

"Yes, I see the blend of your heart songs. It's quite the pleasure to welcome you to the Ink Kingdom, Angie, and also to know that you have accepted Bendy's proposal, and have come here as well. We will do our very best to make your stay comfortable and secure, especially for the future queen of this kingdom," the King said, with a slight bow of his head.

"F-Future queen..?" Angie said, her eyes widening in further realization of her circumstances.

"Why yes, Angie. My son _is_ the prince, and through marriage that would make you the princess, until I eventually step down of course," the King clarified.

Bendy noticed the slight tension Angie was giving off, and he said,

"Dad, I think we should take things a little slow. I mean, I don't want to overwhelm her, you know."

"Ah yes, I see. Let us focus on getting Angie settled, and then the wedding," the King said, and Bendy nodded.

"Come Angie. I'll show you to your room," Bendy said to her, but the King stopped him by coughing loudly as Bendy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Worry not, my son. For I have chosen someone to be your future bride's aide. Come forth!" The King commanded as he gestured to his left, while someone stepped out from the doorway.

She had black wavy hair that reached above her waist, and black lipstick to match with a beauty mark on her right cheek. She wore a black dress that reached her knees and black boots with purple stockings. Her small white horns were perked up at the sides of her head, while a golden halo floated mystically above her head. When she approached them with her unwavering smile, she curtsied and the rested her white-gloved hands together on her waist.

"Your highness," she said.

"Good timing. I wasn't actually sure if you were there, so I'm glad I avoided embarrassment. This is Angie, Bendy's future bride," the King told her as she turned towards Angie with a more cheery smile.

"Angie, this is Alice. Alice Angel. She has been carefully selected to be your aide. If you need anything, have questions or concerns, she will be available to you. Also, she will be your escort where ever you go. I hope this arrangement doesn't feel intrusive to you. I felt it would be best for the future princess to have an aide in becoming one," the King said.

"It's no trouble your majesty. I actually think it's a grand idea since I _am_ new here, and will have future responsibilities for the kingdom as well," Angie said.

"How about that... already acting as royalty and you just got here. My prayers have been answered! You're not like how my son was!" The King proclaimed with a wide smile.

"What?! Dad!" Bendy said with a bewildered expression.

"Come on Bendy, you know how you were... although I think you're more tamed now than then," the King said while rubbing his chin, and Bendy walked closer to him to argue against his statement.

As the father and son held their debate, Alice took this opportunity to speak with Angie.

"Well, since they'll be busy, why don't we chat for a while, Miss Angie," Alice said, as Angie turned towards her.

"Okay. So, this is your homeland, I assume? The Ink Kingdom," Angie asked.

"Indeed it is. I know this place inward, outward, and above. The other parts of the kingdom are also no strangers to me, but I'm sure it must be new to you," Alice replied.

"Yes, quite. It seems like there is a lot I need to learn about the Ink Kingdom," Angie said, looking around the massive room.

"Well, there is no need to worry. I will be your mentor and your guide. I'm sure you will feel at home here after a while, Miss Angie," Alice said.

"Thank you for the confidence, Ms. Angel," Angie said.

"It's no trouble, and you can call me Alice if you wish," Alice said with a smile.

"I do wish to respect you as my teacher, and you may call me Angie," Angie said, smiling back.

"Alright then. That's fine, Angie. But when you _do_ marry Bendy, I will refer to you as princess from that point on," Alice said.

"That sounds fine," Angie said with a nod.

"Okay, let's head to your quarters. It's next to the room where I will be staying as well," Alice said, and Angie nodded.

Alice grabbed Angie's bag and the two began heading off as the father and son continued bickering.


	9. Chapter 9

**Must. Keep. Typing!**

The two went through the same place Alice came from and entered a lift. The lift went up to a second, third, and forth floor that was above the throne room. The second and third floors were divided between the lift they were on and another lift on the opposite side of that one in the throne room, but the forth floor was not divided. These floors were in tiers, with the forth having a smaller hallway than the third and second floors. Each hallway had one door for a guard near the lift, and one room at the end of the hallway, although the second and third floor had an additional room next to the main one, while the forth floor had two halls for each lift that lead to one room.

Alice brought Angie to the third floor, and greeted the female guard who nodded respectfully to them.

"This second room here is mine," Alice said, gesturing with a tilt of her head to the door at the side.

"And this... is _your_ room," Alice said, as she opened the door and let Angie in first.

The room had a queen size bed with blue bedding, and purple patterns on the blanket with white pillows, and a white and gold bed frame. The bed was on the right side, and on the left was a desk for writing, reading, or drawing as a leisure time with bookcases on one side of the wall and shelves on the other side. A closet door stood on one side of the bed with a lamp stand between them, and on the other side was a bathroom that was large enough to have a bath, shower, and space to dress easily. The room was well decorated with colors of blue, white, purple, and gold, along with a large window opposite the entrance door that lead to the balcony, and was covered with a white curtain with lace edges.

"It's... so nice. Too nice for me," Angie said, looking around in awe.

"What? You are going to be the future princess of our prestigious kingdom. Your accommodation should be nothing less than beautiful. Of course, when you marry the prince, you'll be moving together to the forth floor. Then these floors will be used for heirs, while the second is used more like a hospital should anyone get sick," Alice explained.

"Wow. Everything is so organized," Angie said.

"Of course! It helps keep everything in balance. That's how it works in the second district," Alice said, placing Angie's belongings next to her bed.

"Second district?" Angie asked, walking next to the bed.

"Yes. The second district is the other part of the kingdom along the mountain range. I was in charge of it, and earned the title Lady Alice. Of course, when the ladies of the five districts were asked if any one of us wanted to be in charge of taking care of the future princess, who would say no? It's quite the honor to take care of a future bride or groom to be for us. Of course, it takes dedication, perseverance, knowledge, and combat skills, but that's why a competition was held to see who was most prepared and worthy for such an important task," Alice clarified.

"It's amazing how much effort the Ink Kingdom puts into taking care of their future leaders," Angie said, sitting on her bed.

"It's actually what we normally do for our kingdom and people's prosperity. The Ink Kingdom has been around for decades, so it's only fair that we work together to maintain that, and having strong leaders is very important. Of course, we still guard the ink and the Ink Machine, so we are always prepared and organized for just about anything," Alice said.

"I can clearly see why the Ink Kingdom has been around for so long. Such dedication... I hope I can do the same for the kingdom too," Angie said.

"Don't worry about that yet, Angie. You just focus on getting settled and thinking about Bendy for now. The day after tomorrow I will begin explaining more about the Ink Kingdom and all knowledge for the future princess in know. I will shape you into the princess you were born to be! You can count on that," Alice said with determination.

"Thank you, Lady Alice," Angie said with a nod and smile.

Alice was a little taken aback by her respect, as she smiled and said, "You're very welcome, Angie! I think you will fit right in! I'll leave you alone to get acquainted with your room. See you in a little while."

Alice curtsied and then left the room. After she was gone, Angie signed as she laid on her new bed, and stared at the ceiling in thought,

 _'Am I really ready for this? Can I be a wife to Bendy, and a princess of a whole kingdom? Can I do this... am I strong enough... worthy...? I'm just a regular girl... then again, I did learn Linking... and I was linked to a prince with the same heart song... and the people so far have been kind... Maybe, I could. Well, I'll take it one day at a time.'_

 _Six Months Later:_

"I have to say, you learn pretty fast. Not only fast, but well. I have nothing more to teach you as of now, Angie," Alice said to Angie as they stood on the roof of the castle, overseeing the whole kingdom and mountain region.

"I'm glad I had a great teacher like you, Lady Alice. Thank you for everything," Angie said humbly.

The two smiled at one another as Angie noticed that Alice had watery eyes. She gave Alice a hug, as Alice happened to do the same since she noticed that she also had teary eyes.

"You're welcome, Angie. I know you'll be a great Queen someday. I wish you the very best," Alice said, as they separated from their hug.

"Thank you, Lady Alice. I'm grateful for your guidance and friendship. I hope you can visit sometime after you return to your district," Angie said.

"Of course, Angie! I'll make sure to visit to see how you're doing. I just hope my district has been on their best behavior during my absence. I heard they've been doing well, but I'd like to see for myself in a week," Alice said.

A warm breeze passed, and the two ladies returned inside the castle to continue preparations for the wedding the next day.

 **Yee! The wedding!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeey... sorry for taking so long in posting the next chapter. A lot has been happening in my life...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _The next day:_

The court was opened, as many crowds of people were outside and inside to see the wedding of the prince and his bride. Petals of various colors swam through the wind and softly rained over everyone. The king stood in his royal attire with his golden crown glimmering on his head, even though it wasn't very comfortable for him to wear but it was necessary. His son stood at his right in a black and white striped suit with a smaller golden crown on his head, which also bothered him to wear, but his eyes were fixed on his lovely lady walking down the aisle as she was escorted by Boris, who also wore a fancy tux with a bone bowtie. Angie wore a white dress that faded out to black, long white gloves, black heel boots, and a puffy white veil with a small golden crown on the top. The flowers she held were black roses wrapped in a white paper cone that she held with one hand, while keeping her other hand on Boris' arm.

"Ah, what a perfect day, isn't it? Perfect for a wedding," Boris whispered to her.

"Very. It's such a lovely day. Thank you for walking me down the aisle, Boris. I appreciate it," Angie whispered back.

"Why of course, Angie. Anything for a good friend and the princess. Especially after what happened to your father," Boris whispered more quietly.

"Yes... thank you for walking for him," Angie whispered.

"Ah, look at Bendy all grown up. Getting married to a nice girl. I'm proud of him, and you too. It takes a good amount of courage to come to a new place and settle in, especially in your case. You two have strong hearts huh?" Boris said with a grin.

"Aw, thank you, Boris. And it seems so," Angie replied, as she looked solely at Bendy.

"Never lose heart, Angie. You're stronger than you know. Keep being that way," Boris said, and Angie nodded towards him.

Finally at the front of the altar, Boris presented Angie to Bendy and moved to the side, next to where Angie's parents stood. Her mother was holding onto her father's arm steadily since his leg cast made it hard for him to do so. They mouthed a thank you to him, and Boris nodded towards them.

Upon the altar, Bendy and Angie stood side-by-side, occasionally side glancing at one another with a small blush, thinking about how wonderful the other looked and joyous to finally be in that place in time. The King smiled at both of them, a single tear silently rolling down his right cheek, as he remembered being in their same place with his beloved.

 _'Well, its time. Time for our boy to be the best man, husband, and future king... I know you would be as proud as I if you were still here, my dear..."_ the King thought to himself, and then he began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, and all members and citizens of the Ink Kingdom! We are gathered here to be witness to the holy matrimony of our dear Prince, and his dear bride! I, King Henry Stein, give my blessing to this union, and shall now begin the ceremony..."

The vows were exchanged between Bendy and Angie, as Bendy could see even behind the veil, Angie's tears were falling, as it took him all of his strength to wait until the vows were said to take off her veil and wipe them away. Angie could feel Bendy holding himself back, as she smiled and firmly gripped his hands, since they just finished the vows and had to face each other and hold hands to do so. He smiled back at her, although these two have been basically smiling the whole time.

King Henry gave his final blessing, and the bride and groom were given the rings and permission to exchange a kiss as newlyweds. Bendy flipped Angie's veil over her head, as he placed one hand on her cheek to wipe away her last falling tear. They closed the gap with a kiss that would have lasted longer, however, being reminded of the presence of the crowd with their clapping and cheering, it was cut short.

"And now I ask for you two to kneel," King Henry said, holding his scepter up, and the two knelt before him with their heads bowed.

King Henry lowered his scepter on their shoulders, as he said, "I dub thee, Prince Bendy, future King of the Ink Kingdom. I dub thee, Princess Angie, future Queen of the Ink Kingdom. Let the Ink Kingdom prosper under your care. Let your marriage be a union full of continuous love, hope, power, and friendship between you two. And let your bond be a reminder to the whole Ink Kingdom to remain together, as one people, and to stand by each other's sides forevermore!"

The crowd cheered and some whistled, as the King placed a gem within the center of the crowns they wore. Bendy was given a red gem, and Angie was given a blue gem. Then they stood up and turned towards the crowd, as the people bowed before them, respectfully.

The reception was held indoors for the bride and groom with their family and close friends, as the celebration outside was for the people to celebrate their unity. Angie was glad her parents were there, and to see that they got along with the king, as Bendy felt the same way.

After the last dance, which would end the reception, the king and Angie's parents escorted them to a carriage to leave for their honeymoon to a vacation hotel that stood between the castle and second district.

"Phew... it was so beautiful, and somewhat exhausting too," Angie said, as the carriage rode on.

"I'm not surprised. This was a very important day and celebration. I'm certain you felt pressure from all of this, as did I," Bendy said, and she nodded.

Bendy lifted his arm, as Angie leaned on him to rest.

"At least it's all done... w-we're married," Angie said, as her face reddened, and Bendy snickered as he gently brushed her hair with his hand.

Upon arrival, the hotel manager let them take a private entrance so that the hotel residence wouldn't bother them. The room was spacious, classy, and comfortable, and as Bendy thanked the manager and locked the door after he left, Angie rested on the couch.

"It's nice here. I like the decor, and the view is lovely too," Angie commented as she looked towards the wide window.

"Oh yes, it's a very nice place to stay for the week," Bendy said as he walked towards her and placed a few glasses on the table in front of the couch.

He walked towards the curtains of the wide window and closed them, as Angie was curious of the wine glasses since they had frosted designs on them. Then Bendy sat besides her and showed her a bottle of red wine he was holding.

Upon reading the name, Angie smiled and said,

"That's the same wine I served to you when we met."

"Yep. Now I get to serve it to you," Bendy smiled as he poured a fourth into the glass and handed it to her.

She took the glass and swirled it the same as he had and then took a sip, while Bendy poured himself a glass and did the same.

"It's nice. Did your wine taste as good when I served it before?"

"Yes. I'm surprised it tastes just the same."

"Heehee. That's funny..."

"Yeah... so was Ms. Angel kind to you? Did you learn everything?"

"Oh yes, she was very kind and explained everything thoroughly."

"That's good, very good... well, for this week..." Bendy said as he took off his crown and placed it on the table.

"No prince or princess. It's husband and wife," Bendy continued as he removed her crown carefully and placed it on the table.

Angie smiled at him, as she placed her glass down and also took his and placed it on the table.

He leaned towards her and just above a whisper said, "It's just me and you."

She smiled, and they shared a kiss, undisturbed.

* * *

 **Yee, they are married! Now you may think if this is the end... no!**

 **Not yet! There is still more to the story!**

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
